


Весенний рыцарь

by LadyBacchante



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Historical Re-creations, Humor, Kentwell Hall, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tournaments, Tudor Era
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Для поднятия корпоративного духа ваш босс организовывает поездку на историческую реконструкцию Средневековья. Томас Уильям Хиддлстон в доспехах и на коне? Что может быть лучше!





	Весенний рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая достоверность деталей в этой работе весьма сомнительна!

— Всё очень плохо, — без промедления заявила ты, когда вы с Абигейл наконец вылезли из микроавтобуса и, щурясь от яркого солнца, осмотрели открывшуюся вам картину.  
  
Заподозрить неладное следовало и раньше, когда ваш босс, захлёбываясь восторгами, внезапно сообщил, что во имя поднятия бесценного корпоративного духа, сотрудники всех отделов вашей газеты приглашаются на историческую реконструкцию в музейный комплекс Кентвелл-холл, расположенный ни больше ни меньше в Саффолке.  
  
— Сэр, — раздраженная всеобщим осторожным молчанием, ты подняла руку, привлекая внимание шефа, — а что если на этих выходных у кого-то из нас другие планы?  
  
В ответ тебе подарили такой испепеляющий взгляд, что Абигейл рядом с тобой заёрзала.  
  
— В таком случае, мисс Т/Ф, — насупился босс, уперев руки в бока, — не обессудьте, если в тот день, когда вам станут начислять премиальные, у бухгалтерского отдела появятся какие-нибудь другие планы. Вы меня понимаете?  
  
Вот так в свои заслуженные выходные вы и оказались в Саффолке. Высокие кованые ворота распахнулись, пропуская на подъездную дорожку вереницу микроавтобусов и автомобилей тех, кто предпочёл добираться до места на своих четырёх колёсах. Вы с Абигейл вытянули шеи. Некоторые машины уже стояли возле величественного тюдоровского поместья, чьи кирпично-красные стены вызывали в воображении красочные картины казни несчастной Анны Болейн. Полный ров желтоватой воды, тисовые кусты с фигурной стрижкой — в общем-то замечательное зрелище, и вовсе не это заставило тебя, едва вывалившись из автомобиля, открыть рот в изумлении.  
  
Всё вокруг было заполнено людьми. И не просто людьми, а людьми явно выжившими из ума, потому что все они до одного были разодеты так, будто вас только что с легкой руки телепортировали прямиком в XVI век.  
  
— Мы все тут умрём, — убеждённо изрекла ты, провожая взглядом девицу, щеголявшую по дорожке в игривом чепце и странном балахоне, который, вероятно, в какой-то момент истории считался последним писком женской моды. — Умрём от безвкусицы, дизентерии или сифилиса.  
  
Абигейл, будучи в полтора раза старше тебя и в полтора раза рассудительнее, хмыкнула.  
  
— Милая, просто не заводи сомнительных знакомств, и всё будет в порядке.  
  
— Разве не в этом вся соль? — ты позволила ей повести себя вперёд, где вялый тип, наряженный в кого-то глубоко средневекового, собирал вокруг себя новоприбывших. — Кстати, Аби, ты смотрела «Остинленд»?  
  
— Нет, и тебе советую поменьше витать в облаках, — Абигейл не дождалась твоего ответа и, отвернувшись, быстро перекинулась парой слов со знакомой из отдела иллюстрирования. Потом снова наклонилась к тебе: — Лидия говорит, что нам нужно встать в очередь и получить свои роли. Давай поторопимся, пока не разобрали всех герцогинь — мне кажется, я буду отлично смотреться в диадеме.  
  
— Кхм, диадемы носят принцессы.  
  
Абигейл взглянула на тебя так, словно ты сморозила какую-то несусветную чушь.  
  
Ну ладно, Аби была лучшей из людей — даже при том, что занимала должность твоей прямой начальницы — поэтому вполне заслуживала и десяти диадем, и титула герцогини, который бы отлично сел на её благородные манеры.  
  
Пустив в ход локти, вы кое-как заняли выгодную позицию и стали ожидать, когда очередь наконец дойдёт до вас. Абигейл, стоящая перед тобой, прилежно поглощала информацию, которую распорядитель сообщал каждому следующему человеку, а ты, пользуясь случаем, разглядывала виды и разношерстный народ. Знакомых лиц было море, но твой взгляд скользил по ним без особого интереса — того, которое ты больше всего хотела увидеть, среди них не было.  
  
— Хиддлстон профилонил, — шепнула ты Абигейл, которая даже не удосужилась повернуться, чтобы полюбоваться на твою страдающую физиономию. — Не явился.  
  
— Испугался сифилиса или дизентерии? Или чепцов? — миролюбивым шепотом произнесла Аби. — Ах, милая, я уже тебе говорила — признайся ему и, будь уверена, мистер Хиддлстон всегда будет там, где ты пожелаешь.  
  
Ты покраснела. Подруга знала о твоих симпатиях, вспыхнувших несколько месяцев назад. Будучи ужасно тактичной, она никогда не вмешивалась, позволяя тебе раболепно следить за объектом любви из-за угла, но и не упускала случая мягко пнуть, считая, должно быть, что это придаст тебе ускорения. А закончится всё, конечно, свадьбой — как у мисс Остин. Впрочем, с твоей точки зрения картина складывалась не такая уж радужная.  
  
— Сама знаешь, Аби, единственное место, где Томас Уильям Хиддлстон может быть по моему желанию — это сны.  
  
Что было чистой правдой — ради этого английского джентльмена ты даже прошла тренинг по технике осознанных сновидений.  
  
— Да, эротические сны, — бесстыдно подтвердила твоя начальница. — Хочешь поговорить об этом поподробнее?  
  
Залившись краской еще сильнее, ты промычала что-то нечленораздельное, но, слава богу, большего от тебя и не потребовали — очередь двигалась вперёд и теперь перед распорядителем стояла Аби.  
  
Она приосанилась, задрала подбородок — словом, явила миру все свои достоинства.  
  
Не особо впечатленный, пухленький тип с длинными, как у коровы, ресницами, несколько раз осмотрел её с ног до головы, моргнул, а затем протянул карточку со словами:  
  
— Компаньонка вдовствующей герцогини Саффолк.  
  
Ты не могла видеть лица Абигейл, но твоя челюсть едва не упала прямо на брусчатку. Казалось, сейчас разразится скандал, но нет — плечи женщины поникли, подбородок опустился и, не говоря ни слова, Аби смиренно приняла карточку, забрала выданный ей костюм из рук молоденькой девицы, корчащей из себя служанку, и отошла в сторону.  
  
Ты хмуро воззрилась на облеченного властью пухляша. Нецензурные слова рвались с языка, но ты предпочла вначале услышать свой приговор, и он не замедлил прозвучать:  
  
— Дочка фермера?! — ты вперилась в него ошеломленным взглядом. — Нет, подождите, я не ослышалась?  
  
Мужчина пару раз хлопнул веками, как будто до него не сразу дошёл смысл твоей претензии. Потом выдавил из себя некое подобие вежливой улыбки для умственно отсталых клиентов.  
  
— Контингент должен быть разнообразным, — елейно протянул он. — Приятного отдыха, мисс.  
  
Пыхтя от злости, ты вырвала у него карточку и, не спеша уходить, внимательно изучила её.  
  
— И что значит эта пометка? — в верхнем правом углу красовалось изображение алого сердца.  
  
Мужик вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
  
— Для кого мы вывешиваем правила? — жирным коротким пальцем он указал наверх, где висела деревянная табличка с кучей трудночитаемого текста. — Если вдруг вы страдаете слепотой, то здесь, мисс, написано, что по правилам игры вы имеете право повысить свое положение, если какой-нибудь мужчина высокого статуса предложит вам стать его дамой. Графы, герцоги, бароны… Выбирайте сами кого очаровать.  
  
Ты чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. На дворе шел двадцать первый век, а где-то в центре одной из самых развитых стран мира положение женщины все еще определялось успехами её мужчины.  
  
— Могу ли я участвовать в каких-нибудь соревнованиях, чтобы самой повысить свой статус? — поинтересовалась ты сквозь зубы, хотя уже заранее знала ответ на вопрос.  
  
— Мисс, — устало произнес распорядитель. — Это историческая реконструкция, а не прикормка для толерантности. Книга жалоб — вон там, но, поверьте, вы не будете ни первой, ни последней. С прошлым ничего не поделаешь.  
  
— Но можно изменить настоящее и повлиять на будущее, — ты зло засунула карточку в карман. — Я работаю в газете, если вы не в курсе. И, поверьте, мы с удовольствием отразим ваш подход в нашей статье об исторической реконструкции в Кентвелл-холл.  
  
— Будем премного благодарны, — равнодушно ответил нахал и сделал ленивый жест служанке. Она тут же выдала тебе ворох одежды.  
  
Тебе ничего не оставалось как удалиться, вполшёпота разражаясь руганью.

 

* * *

 

Борясь с брезгливостью, ты двумя пальцами подняла кусок белой ткани, увешанной рюшами, на уровень глаз.  
  
— Черт возьми, что это?  
  
— Чепец, я полагаю, — Абигейл расправила складки на своём пышном платье, которое, увы, не походило на наряд герцогини, но в целом было почти милым.  
  
— А похоже на половину кружевного бюстгальтера, — выглянув в соседнюю комнату, где только что скрылись девушки, помогавшие вам облачиться в новую одежду, ты отбросила чепец на кушетку. Тебе не удалось привыкнуть даже к плавательной шапочке, без которой вход в бассейн был заказан, а они подсунули еще и этого монстра средневековья.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, молодым девушкам необязательно было носить чепец, — рассеянно ответила Аби, прихорашиваясь в зеркале. Она-то была в чепце — до одури очаровательном белом чепце, который делал её похожей на высокоморальную матрону со склонностью к сводничеству.  
  
— Естественно, — отозвалась ты, — если бы молодые девушки ходили в чепцах, то нас бы с тобой не было на свете. Чепцы, панталоны и рюши — враги английской демографии.  
  
Тактичность и хорошее воспитание не позволили Абигейл поддержать тебя, возводя напраслину на великую британскую нацию, поэтому ты удовлетворилась её красноречивым вздохом.  
  
Да, всё было плохо. Во-первых, тебе безбожно жал лиф, шнуровка которого вот-вот обещала треснуть и разойтись, являя миру твой бюст — благо затягивалась она спереди. Во-вторых, ты была бесправной крестьянкой, одетой в тончайшие хлопковые панталоны с чудесными бело-розовыми рюшками. В-третьих — и в самых главных — Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, объект твоей пылкой односторонней влюбленности, был в эту минуту где угодно, но не в Саффолке, что заранее обесценивало все твои панталонные и чепцовые страдания.  
  
— Ну-ну, милая, не выпадай из реальности, — похлопав тебя по плечу, Абигейл направилась к выходу. — Сейчас не время для твоих послеобеденных фантазий о прекрасном торсе мистера Хиддлстона.  
  
Увы, тактичность твоей начальницы распространялась на всех и вся кроме тебя и твоего постыдного слюнопускания.  
  
Кое-как подобрав юбки и придав своему лицу самое грозное выражение, ты последовала за Аби, но куда там — Хиддлстон всё равно напрочь отказывался покидать твои мысли. В конце концов, его присутствие обещало быть единственным приятным аспектом пребывания здесь. Конечно, ты, как типичная любительница исторических романов, обожала замки и атмосферу средневековья, но, честно говоря, не особо жаждала погружаться в неё настолько глубоко.  
  
— Что ж, Лидия сказала, что хотя бы туалеты здесь вполне современные, — как будто угадывая ход твоих мыслей, пробормотала Абигейл. — Интересно, подо что они их маскируют?  
  
— Надеюсь, не под колодца, — буркнула ты, осматриваясь по сторонам, как кошка, которую впервые принесли в новый дом.  
  
— А я надеюсь, что никто не утащит наши пожитки, пока мы здесь. Но, согласись, милая, вопреки прочим злоключениям наши комнаты оказались очень даже милыми, не правда ли?  
  
Абигейл, конечно, пыталась найти в сложившейся ситуации хоть какие-то плюсы, однако тут она была права. Наверняка многие комнаты в Кентвелл-холл были даже получше ваших и щеголяли поистине королевской обстановкой, да только вам, неискушенным жителям мегаполиса, даже самые простенькие покои казались будуаром принцессы.  
  
Парк музейного комплекса, навевающий ассоциации с «Таинственным садом» Фрэнсис Бёрнетт, кишел людьми — знакомыми и не очень. В этот раз ты тщательнее шерстила толпу, надеясь увидеть, что не только вы с Аби попали в такое незавидное нищенское положение. И, надо же, твои надежды даже оправдались: выданные роли явно не зависели ни от внешности, ни от должности в редакции. Например, Люк — глава отдела верстальщиков — оказался простым кузнецом. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что он выглядел недовольным; пока мимо проходили молоденькие девушки-корректорши, Люк задорно смеялся и умело играл выпирающими мускулами, чем напомнил тебе небезызвестного Гастона.  
  
Куда более безрадостное существование влачил Чарли, твой бывший ухажёр и по совместительству начальник рекламного отдела. Нахмурив песочного цвета брови, он уныло тащил за собой тяжеленный меч, который волочился по земле, вспахивая её тупым остриём.  
  
И на сегодняшнюю вылазку, обещающую укрепить всеобщий корпоративный дух, не явился только Томас Хиддлстон — чуть ли не главная шишка газеты, консультант редакционного отдела, специалист по лингвистическим экспертизам и одновременно самый горячий профессор Кембриджа. Поговаривали, что Хиддлстон, выходец из британской элиты, не только закончил исторический факультет Королевского колледжа Кембриджского университета, но еще и имел степень по английской литературе. Все гадали, как он не умер во время учебы, умудрившись вырасти таким умницей и красавчиком, а Томас, тем временем, продолжал удивлять мир — то он преподавал в родном университете, то дневал в редакции, проглядывая статьи на наличие глупостей, то выпускал исторические романы. Если и существовал на этой планете идеальный мужчина, то Томас Уильям Хиддлстон — очаровательно бородатый и поджарый, самый добрый человек из всех, кого ты знала (да еще и соакционер газеты) — и был им.  
  
В общем, птица не твоего полёта, что абсолютно не мешало тебе предаваться фантазиям (иногда не слишком приличным), где Том Хиддлстон играл, конечно же, главную роль. Это продолжалось уже несколько месяцев — примерно с того дня, как ты впервые зашла в его кабинет, чтобы поговорить о твоей последней статье. Тогда, ошеломленная его низким вкрадчивым голосом и добрым взглядом под подвижными бровями, ты едва смогла связать два слова.  
  
— Ваш взгляд на вещи открывает перспективу, Т/И, — сказал тогда Хиддлстон, поправляя очки длинными белыми пальцами с аккуратными ногтями. — Спасибо за ваше трудолюбие и щепетильный подход к деталям. Отличная работа.  
  
Все в редакции тайком восхищались им, а за глаза презрительно звали заучкой и снобом, накрепко влюбленным в свою работу — во все свои работы. Он был скорее лояльным, чем строгим, и, хотя его невольно уважали, кое-кто бурчал, что ему недостаёт стали во взгляде. Но правда в том, что Томас Хиддлстон просто-напросто был лучше их всех вместе взятых — благородный человек щедрой души, с прекрасным чувством юмора, невероятно скромный и настоящий профессионал во всём, за что ему приходилось браться.  
  
Да, ты втрескалась в него по уши. И да, ты разговаривала с ним лишь однажды.  
  
Погруженные каждая в свои раздумья, вы с Абигейл одновременно тяжело вздохнули.  
  
— Да, детка, это тебе не романы Барбары Картленд.  
  
— Хуже всего эти идиотские правила, — проворчала ты, скрещивая руки на груди. — Это унизительно.  
  
— Ты хорошенькая молодая девушка, — Абигейл грустно улыбнулась. — У тебя по крайней мере еще есть надежда провести это время в приятной компании. Может, попросишь Чарли сделать тебя своей леди, м?  
  
Ты скорчила недовольную гримасу.  
  
— Перебьюсь. Люди проживали так целую жизнь, и я как-нибудь, пожалуй, протяну один день.  
  
Справедливости ради, вы с Чарли уже пытались построить что-то вроде романтических взаимоотношений, но всё захирело на корню: тебя не особо вдохновляли тщеславные разглагольствования о том, как кое-кто, дескать, однажды добьётся успеха и станет премьер-министром Великобритании (спасибо, что не королём). И этого хвастливого придурка умудрились сделать рыцарем! Пухляш явно ни черта не смыслил в своей работе.  
  
— Если можно жить красиво, то нужно жить красиво, — глубокомысленно промолвила Абигейл. — О, боже, милая, а кто это там на коне? Часом не наш долгожданный мистер Эйч?  
  
Ничего особого не ожидая, ты лениво повернула голову.  
  
О Бо-же.  
  
То есть не кто иной, как Томас Уильям Хиддлстон собственной персоной.  
  
Для ясности: Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, облаченный в сверкающие серебряно-серые доспехи и кожаные штаны, которые исчезали под высокими голенищами сапог. Восседая на огромном белом коне, он был похож, как минимум на короля, а знамя с красным крестом Святого Георгия, которое он держал в руках, только довершало сходство. Это были самые важные детали, которые бросились бы в глаза любому, но ты, помимо всего перечисленного, полюбовалась еще и рыжими волнообразными локонами Хиддлстона, его сильными бёдрами, обхватывающими бока жеребца, и благородным профилем.  
  
— Аби, — слабо забормотала ты, пытаясь схватить подругу за кисть, — мне что-то нехорошо.  
  
— Мужайся, детка, — Абигейл похлопала тебя по руке, затем добавила с непроницаемой серьезностью: — И будь хорошей девочкой, расшнуруй слегка лиф, кажется, мистер Хиддлстон хочет пожелать нам доброго дня.  
  
Ты понимала, что доброго дня Томас хотел пожелать вовсе не вам, а Абигейл в частности, которая была управляющим редактором — в общем-то человеком в газете не самым последним, в отличие от тебя. И всё равно тобой овладел панический мандраж. Приглаженная волна отросших кудрей, ухоженная рыжая борода, безукоризненная осанка — всё это неминуемо приближалось к вам; конь под Хиддлстоном фыркал, вскидывая комья земли.  
  
— Он лорд, — пискнула ты, округляя глаза, — Аби, он чертов лорд!  
  
— Надо думать, детка, — последовал решительный ответ. — И это то, что нам нужно.  
  
Пока Хиддлстон скакал в вашу сторону, один из фотографов газеты, наряженный шутом, сделал пару снимков и показал вам большой палец, мол, что за парень!  
  
О да, подумала ты. И я собираюсь упасть в обморок прямо здесь — из-за этого самого парня.  
  
Остановившись возле вас и властно придерживая загарцевавшего коня, Том, как тебе показалось (хотя, скорее всего, твоё зрение обманывали прыгающие в глазах разноцветные пятна), проявил к твоей персоне чересчур пристальное внимание: его ласкающий взгляд немного задержался на груди, которую едва ли сдерживал проклятый лиф и на распущенных волосах.  
  
Всё это твоему душевному спокойствию отнюдь не способствовало.  
  
— Прекрасный день, милорд, не правда ли? — заметила Абигейл не дрогнувшим голосом, в котором, однако, чувствовалась смешинка.  
  
Хиддлстон смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Поистине чудесный, — обходительно ответил он, — миледи, — и хотя не спешился с коня, но отвесил в вашу сторону очень любезный полупоклон. — Вы обе прекрасно выглядите, осмелюсь сказать.  
  
— Как и вы, сэр. Не впервой ездить верхом, верно? Вы отлично держитесь в седле.  
  
— Спасибо, — Хиддлстон чуть натянул поводья, и горячий конь зафыркал. — Лошади — это моя страсть, как и история. Никогда не пропускаю реконструкцию в Саффолке, отличная возможность прочувствовать дух времени.  
  
— В таком случае, — улыбнулась Абигейл, — мы будем помнить, что у нас есть знающий человек, к которому можно обратиться, если возникнут какие-нибудь сложности.  
  
Явно польщенный, Томас бархатисто рассмеялся, но это выглядело так скромно и мило, будто перед тобой только что поставили коробку с котятами. Сам его смех был словно много-много мурлыкающих пушистых котят.  
  
— Я к вашим услугам, дамы.  
  
Ты даже и не подумала встревать, полностью передав нить разговора в руки Абигейл, а сама с блаженной полуулыбкой слушала голос Хиддлстона. От осознания того, что объект твоего вожделения так близко, у тебя, если честно, немного дрожали коленки.  
  
Чего ты никак не ожидала, так это того, что этот объект напрямую обратится к тебе.  
  
— И я весьма рад, — Томас снова повернулся к тебе, продолжая говорить в отчетливо высоком стиле и глядя прямо в твои глаза, — что вы, миледи, оставили вашу голову непокрытой. Было бы ужасным упущением, если бы мы не могли оценить вашу красоту во всей полноте, — он снова изящно кивнул, оставив тебя в восторженном шоке. — Не буду вас более задерживать. До встречи, дамы. Приятного отдыха.  
  
— О Боже, — выдохнула ты, едва Хиддлстон направил лошадь прочь. — О Боже. Этот человек как Кларк Кент, — ты сглотнула, — в очках просто горячий заучка, а стоит надеть подходящий костюм — и превращается в богоподобного мужчину. Хорошо, что мы уезжаем завтра, дольше я бы не выдержала, нет, Аби, не выдержала.  
  
— Кстати, об этом, — Абигейл с решительным лицом повернулась к тебе. — Милая, Лидия сказала мне, что историческая реконструкция длится в Саффолке неделю, и, боюсь, наш уважаемый шеф не собирается бросать дело на полпути.  
  
Ты в ужасе посмотрела на подругу.  
  
— Неделя?!  
  
— Неделя, — Аби кивнула.  
  
_Не-де-ля._


End file.
